yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Avengers
The Avengers are one of the greatest teams of superheroes on Earth. After a period of time, they fought Molecule Man and managed to defeat him. Members Team Captain America *Captain America *Lady America *Sharon Carter *Destroyer *Miss America *Thunderer *Black Marvel *Whizzer *Hawkeye *Hulk *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch *Wonder Man *Falcon *Tigra *She-Hulk *Ant-Man/Giant Man (Scott Lang) *Wasp (Hope van Dyne) *Black Leopard *Bucky Barnes (White Wolf) *Red She-Hulk *Mockingbird *Moon Knight *Ayo *Black She-Panther *Nick Fury Jr. (Based on the Ultimate Marvel universe Nick Fury) *Justice *Daredevil *Elektra *Jessica Jones *Hellcat *A-Bomb *Brawn *Maria Hill *Phil Coulson *Everett Ross *Punisher *Microchip *Kid Arachnid *Spider-Gwen *Spider-Noir *Spider-Ham *SP//dr *Doc Samson *America Chavez *Quake *Scarlet Spider *Techno *N'Kantu the Living Mummy *Meteorite *Blue Marvel *Arācnido Jr. *Shang-Chi Team Iron Man *Iron Man *Ant-Man/Giant Man (Henry "Hank" Pym) *Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) *Black Panther *Vision *Black Widow *War Machine *Spider-Man *Red Hulk *Madame Web (Julia Carpenter) *Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson) *Okoye *Nakia *Nick Fury (mainstream Marvel universe) *Man-Ape *Stingray *Rescue *Blade *Abraham Whistler *Abigail Whistler *Hannibal King *Stick *Boomerang *Scarlet Samurai *Tattoo *Prowler *Captain Britain *F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Songbird *Atlas *Werewolf by Night *Frankenstein's Monster *Spitfire *Darkhawk Team Thor *Thor *Jane Foster *Namor the Sub-Mariner *Loki *Brunnhilde *Korg *Miek *Doctor Strange *Wong *Ancient One *Clea *Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) *Black Knight *Hercules *Ares *Ghost Rider *Ka-Zar *Zabu *Shanna the She-Devil *Ebon Samurai *Skaar *Man-Thing *Spider-Girl *Kate Bishop *Galacta *Mayhem *Amora the Enchantress *Horus *Fin Fang Foom *Ravonna Renslayer *Doctor Voodoo *Forbush Man *Super Skrull *Eitri Team Black Cat *Black Cat *Morbius *Rhino *Sandman *Doctor Octopus *Kraven *Lizard *Venom *She-Venom *Agent Venom *Mania *Scorn *Toxin *Anti-Venom *Scream *Raze *New Goblin *Beetle *She-Beetle *Awesome Android *Black Mamba *Asp The Bloodpack *Asad *Lighthammer *Nyssa Damaskinos *Priest *Snowman *Verlaine Team Darkwing Duck *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Quiverwing Quack *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *GizmoDuck *Frozone (Lucius Best) *Voyd *Brick *Reflux *Krushauer *Screech *He-Lectrix *Mini-Max *Globby *Yokai *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Dr. Drakken The X-Men/X-Force *Cyclops *Wolverine *Storm *Gambit *Rogue *Jubilee *Beast *Omega Sentinel *Jean Grey/Phoenix/Marvel Girl *Stacy X *Lady Mastermind *Angel *Lifeguard *Ink *Maggott *Gentle *Nightcrawler *Silver Fox *Forge *Wallflower *Sabra *Manta *Cecilia Reyes *Revanche *Layla Miller *Psylocke *Moira MacTaggert *Kiwi Black *Emma Frost/White Queen *Oya *Meggan *Cordelia Frost *Iceman *Dr. Nemesis *Professor X *Longshot *Mercury *Sage *Magma *Colossus *Shadowcat *Lockheed *Sway *Sunfire *Domino *Nocturne *Morph *Polaris *Banshee *Petra *M *Lilandra Neramani *Firestar *Bishop *Dazzler *Leech *Peter W. *Havok *X-23 *Cable *Hope Summers *Marvel Girl *Megan Summers *Boom Boom *Deadpool *Marrow *Scaleface *Cybelle *Prodigy *Lucid *Torpid *Rubber Maid *Caliban *Hepzibah *Spyke *Callisto *Facade *Beautiful Dreamer *Warpath/Thunderbird *Karma *Cannonball *Hollow *Multiple Man *Wolfsbane *Strong Guy *Fixx *Sunspot *Blink *Berzerker *Armor *Rockslide *Pixie *Dust *Feral *Thornn *Anole *Siryn *Stepford Cuckoos *Fantomex *Surge *Frenzy *Artie Maddicks *Elixir *Bedlam *Wolf Cub *Cypher *Blindfold *Graymalkin *Jeb Guthrie *Hellion *Ruby Summers *Gwenpool *Negasonic Teenage Warhead *Yukio *Chamber *Skids *Evangeline Whedon *Maverick *Henry Peter Gyrich *Darwin *Tempo *Magik *Zeitgeist *Joseph *Gargouille *Shatterstar *Changeling *Wild Thing *Mimic *Dead Girl *Trance *Husk *Gladiator *Reed Strucker *Cluster *Warlock *Vanisher *Stinger *Pete Wisdom *Icarus *Aero *Sunpyre *Anya Lehnsherr *Copycat *Kestrel *Bolt *Mirage The Brotherhood of Mutants *Magneto *Mystique *Avalanche *Toad *The Blob *Pyro *Sabretooth *Juggernaut *Lorelei *Firefist *Silver Samurai The Winter Guard *Red Guardian *Crimson Dynamo *Darkstar *Ursa Major *Radioactive Man Alpha Flight *Guardian *Sasquatch *Snowbird *Northstar *Aurora *Shaman *Marrina *Puck *Vindicator *Talisman *Box *Diamond Lil *Windshear *Weapon Omega *Nemesis *Witchfire *Goblyn *Pathway *Auric *Manikin *Silver *Persuasion *Wild Child The Fantastic Four *Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) *Invisible Woman (Susan "Sue" Storm) *Human Torch (Johnny Storm) *Thing (Ben Grimm) The Guardians of the Galaxy *Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Rocket Raccoon *Groot *Mantis *Kraglin Obfonteri *Nebula *Yondu Udonta *Adam Warlock *Yellowjacket *Phyla-Vell *Collector *Cosmo the Spacedog *Bug *Moondragon *Quasar *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Howard the Duck *Krugarr *Jack Flag *Silver Surfer *Starhawk *Photon *Shocket Raccoon *Linda the Duck *Pip the Troll *Angela *Nova (Richard Rider) *Beta Ray Bill *Major Victory *Carina The Asgardians *Odin *Frigga *Fandral *Volstagg *Heimdall *Sif *Bor *Skurge *Hogun *Elliot Randolph The Inhumans *Black Bolt *Medusa Amaquelin *Crystal Amaquelin *Karnak *Gorgon *Lockjaw *Auran *Inferno *Ms. Marvel *Ghost *Iso *Flint *Haechi The Runaways *Alex Wilder *Nico Minoru *Karolina Dean *Gert Yorkes *Chase Stein *Molly Hernandez *Old Lace *Victor Mancha *Klara Prast *Xavin The New Warriors *Squirrel Girl *Mister Immortal *Night Thrasher *Speedball *Microbe *Debrii *Tippy-Toe *Triton *Cloak and Dagger *Power Man *Nova *White Tiger *Iron Fist *Colleen Wing *Angel Salvadore *Chipmunk Hunk *Koi Boi *Hybrid The Power Pack *Powerhouse *Brainstorm *Lightspeed *Zero-G *Energizer *Mass Master *Kofi The Mighty Ducks *Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade *Mallory McMallard *Tanya Vanderflock *Check "Grin" Hardwing *Duke L'Orange *Canard Thunderbeak *Lucretia DeCoy *Falcone Team Go *Hego *Shego *Mego *Wego Twins The Incredibles *Mr. Incredible (Bob Parr) *Elastigirl (Helen Parr) *Violet (Violet Parr) *Dash (Dash Parr) *Jack-Jack (Jack-Jack Parr) Big Hero 6 *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Wasabi *Go Go Tomago *Honey Lemon *Fred Teamo Supremo *Captain Crandall *Skate Lad *Rope Girl Redemption Squad *Robyn Canmore *Matrix *Dingo *Yama *Fang Trivia *The Avengers will meet Princess Yuna and her friends in Super Foals. *The Avengers are also superheroes of Disneyland aka the World of Disney. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Groups Category:Superheroes Category:Universal Protection Category:Avengers